Talk:Su Huan Jen/@comment-16894369-20180705064310
Even me being an Atlantis player, I still bring Su Huan Jen teams for certain stages. While Atlantis, being a Black Diamond, is extremely powerful, I still like using an offensive team with minimal defensive support sometimes. History of Su Huan Jen in ToS (before amelioration) Back in the days before Su Huan Jen receives amelioration, these were the flaws being criticized: (Reference (Chinese): https://forum.gamer.com.tw/Co.php?bsn=23805&sn=3297031) :High-multiplier teams (Chessia, Izanagi, Nobunaga, Lu Bu) have some of the following traits: #Not experiencing Droughts easily (lack of attacking runestones) #Other runestones have the effect of main attacking runestones (Ex: Heart => Earth) #Board is easy to spin (due to added seconds or due to team skill of some sorts) #Powerful active skill supporting the team or mitigating shortcomings #Leader can work with supporting members easily :At the same time, SHJ was not well-received for the following: #Highest Multiplier achieved only by dissolving 3 or more types of runestones (including Hearts) #Hearts only have 50% of Water #CD8 was too long and not effective when boosting damage (back then, board-solving was not the emphasis #Some dissonance of cooperation within team members ---- Su Huan Jen after Amelioration The amelioration brings SHJ's multiplier to 40 ~ 90x (sometimes 135x depending on how you calculate the runestone effect). Light runestones now have 50% in addition to Heart having 50% Water, allowing SHJ to use 3 types of ruenstones for attack. It's amazing how a simple increase in damage and adding Light 50% => Water fixes a lot of problems, while the environmental changes are also contributing factors. Having 3 types of runestones that deals damage makes Su Huan Jen a lot more stable. Nowadays, a team does not automatically become top-tier with high damage alone - there needs to be a specialty when dealing with enemy skills. At the current moment, a team needs a good combination of damage, recovery, and utility. A good leader usually has great ability in one and decent in another, and then have members patch up the third. For many attacking types, it is now more desirable for a team to be filled with a lot of utility skills rather than pure damage boosting ones. (For reference, this is actually the very reason that Lu Bu and Nobunaga is slowly declining in usage, due to fierce competition with other leaders that can do better when it comes to survival. An example of a PR that seems great on paper but not in practice includes Origin of Demons, where the high but unstable multipiler of 66x is not doing favors.) Su Huan Jen pretty much gets the good end of the stick. With "Electrified runestone + X-attribute first batch nullify" and "full board weakened" introduced, a full board conversion skill gains a lot of importance. As a member, he is already featured in many Water teams when a board conversion is necessary. Interestingly, the "extra attack" playstyle is beneficial when encountering enemies with a 15-hit or 20-hit shield. The player can even forgo a pure Water team and creatively aim to amplify Su Huan Jen's attack with other attributes as well. Being a card expired from collaboration for more than 7 months, it's amazing how the team is able to still survive despite having no defensive traits (aside from KoF Kula providing damage reduction if the team consists of only Water Humans). When building a Su Huan Jen team, remember to mind not turning Heart runestones away, since they boost Su Huan Jen's damage, similar to Cornflower. In fact, a lot of Water leaders use Heart runestones for various purposes. As a side note: A new type of playstyle stacking 3 Hercules ( ) exists as well, taking advantage of reducing CDs and activating Three Oaths to the Sky consecutively. Once considered for entertainment purposes only, it actually passed the 2018 50-round transmigration a few months ago, an impressive feat.